1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-132828 (JP 2011-132828 A) describes a fuel supply device including a fuel pipe having a damper function to damp a fluctuation of a fuel pressure of an internal space, a tubular injector cup (socket) into which an injector is inserted, and a bracket for attaching the fuel pipe to an internal combustion engine. In the fuel supply device, the injector cup is attached to a bottom wall of the fuel pipe so that a central axis of the injector cup is perpendicular to the bottom wall of the fuel pipe. Further, since the bracket is fixed to the bottom wall of the fuel pipe, the bottom wall is reinforced so that the bottom wall is hard to bend.